<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon by aspiring_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039184">Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_simp/pseuds/aspiring_simp'>aspiring_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#this is on hiatus now because I'm sick of it lmao byebye, Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_simp/pseuds/aspiring_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation Scout, a young former Autobot and former Decepticon is asked back into Optimus Prime's Autobot ranks.<br/>He gets up to a few shenanigans, but when someone's been on Earth since the 1890s, can you blame him?<br/>------------<br/>This is my OC who i cherish and wasn't gonna write but decided to on a whim. If you'd like to know his story, say something ig. Maybe i'll give my instagram @ if you want. As well as the playlist i made for him, and maybe even a character sheet if you care enough lmao :)<br/>------------<br/>This is now on hiatus :) I may or may not continue. Probably not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dreary Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna be a trip lmao. enjoy some pure self indulgence<br/>and yeah, the title is from a Harry Chapin &lt;3 song</p><p>set before RotF--N.E.S.T has been established, but for the sake of plotholes, it's not really moving along at the moment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool air with the sound of rain and soft waves created a smooth ambience unsuited to the situation at hand. The moonlight that washed over the wide shore glinted off the figure standing before the open sea. His blue armor looked silvery, contrasting with his pitch-black shadow. </p><p>He fidgeted with a glowing gadget in his hands that whirred and chirruped constantly—loudly, too. It was the very thing that had led the Autobots to his exact position. He was so taken with the gadget that he hadn’t yet noticed the human teams who crept up onto the cliffs either side of him. Behind the gloomy beach, in the trees protecting it from the road, Ironhide and Sideswipe crouched hidden. Ratchet and Bumblebee remained at base with the twins and Arcees. Lennox, Epps and other humans were stationed on the cliffs. </p><p>Optimus ran through the locations of his friends, shifting his weight. He was standing out on the open beach, acting tall and proud but wondering if he’d made a mistake in choosing to confront his old friend. He knew at least that Scout was too smart to attempt to fight his way from the Autobots. </p><p>Optimus also had no doubt that Scout knew of him standing ten or so metres behind. He hadn’t tried to conceal himself at all once the other teams were in place. Nobody could be so distracted they didn’t hear a heavy Prime behind them. </p><p>“Scout? Turn around.” He ground the words out slowly, watching the other’s movements warily. </p><p>Turn around, he did, with a clearly irritated look. It was interesting just how humanlike his features were and how easily they could convey emotion. </p><p>“This is the worst timing you could’ve had, Pax.” </p><p>There was that petty nickname. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d let me ignore you and you’d go away.” Down to his voice and way he shoved the noisy gadget under his armor reminded Optimus of a human. It wasn’t much of a big deal, he supposed, but it was something worth noticing. </p><p>“Well? You’re here now, might as well say something. What’d you want, anyway? What you here for?” </p><p>“I’m here for you.” </p><p>“How sweet”, he crooned, “but also too vague to be any real answer. What’s that even supposed to mean?” Scout dismissively gestured for Optimus to stand closer, so he did. He took a few strides and ended up close enough to reach him with an energon sword—close enough to look downwards to speak to him. He was only a few feet taller than Bumblebee, anyway. </p><p>“I’m here so that I may convince you to join with the Autobots and our cause. The war that destroyed our home is affecting Earth now—as you probably already knew.” </p><p>“Huh, is that it? I was supposed to have left all that alliance stuff behind.” </p><p>“I am aware. I can see you’re still considering though, through word of mouth and other ways.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah... What’s in it for me if I do decide to help you?” </p><p>Optimus noticed the headway he was making, removing all the doubts he had before. Scout wasn’t that gullible. </p><p>“We will protect you and treat you the same as any other Autobot. That does mean you’ll have your own responsibilities but you know how to take care of yourself.” </p><p>“...Why me? I can’t even fight that well.” </p><p>“You know more about Earth than I do, especially with subjects that humans wouldn’t know. You would be incredibly useful to us and I'd like a familiar face around.” He made sure not to mention any others just yet. He thought of the quote: Leaving out some truth isn’t adding some lie. </p><p>“You know I make for a shitty Autobot, for a lot of reasons.” </p><p>“You don’t have to be considered an Autobot to join me. I’m only giving you a second chance, after all, and asking for general loyalty.” </p><p>“You’re willing to give everyone second chances, seems like. But I suppose I'll take the offer, might as well. I’ve been needing company and something to do, I'm going crazy just stealing petrol all day”, scout replied, with a small laugh. </p><p>“i wasn’t expecting you to accept so quick.” It was true. Scout wasn’t stubborn but neither was he susceptible. He didn’t trust it just yet. </p><p>“I guess I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Actually, I started wondering about that second-chance thing only a few days after I last saw you and your little gang. You know, Ratchet and all them.” Optimus ran it through his processor and realized he was talking about an incident just under 70 years ago. </p><p>There was silence while they both stared out over the ocean and Optimus thought of a comfortable response. He hadn’t thought to expect such a fast agreement. The only sound was light rain ticking against metal, and Scout’s audials buzzing every few seconds. </p><p>“When are you willing to meet again? We can take some superiors to meet you. This meeting wasn’t exactly... authorized, per say.” Scout laughed a little at that. “I’d like them to approve of this before you come to our base.” </p><p>“I suppose so, what harm’s it gonna do? I can do 11am on Monday. All I need to do is grab some of my stuff and...” he shrugged. “That’s it, I think. I’m not too active at the moment, but I hid my things just about all over the damn globe.” </p><p>“What sort of possessions are these, might I ask?” </p><p>“Mostly medical stuff or bottles of energon, nothing special. Some spare screens for my goggles, audio and video tapes, some sentimental statues or whatever the hell they are. Ugh, I left my guns and shit in Belgium. It’ll take too long to get those. You got anything I’ll be able to borrow for a month or two?” </p><p>“Maybe. You’ll have to check with my... human allies.” </p><p>“Human allies? And here I thought my ears were just acting up one me. I thought your face was just making sounds or something, because I can hear these two people chattering away about something or other.” </p><p>Ignoring the ‘your-face’ comment, he asked, “where are they?” He wasn’t in the least surprised, if a little disappointed. Scout’s audials and optics were far better than anyone else’s that Optimus knew—excepting Soundwave, maybe. He did wonder if he knew of Ironhide and Sideswipe, though. </p><p>“I don't know, I think they're on that hill there. It’s not that far away.” He pointed up to exactly where Lennox and Epps were stationed, on the right cliff. He then turned and jabbed Optimus’ chest with a blue finger. “They were backup, right?” </p><p>“Indeed. They may have underestimated your hearing, but I didn’t tell them much about you either.” </p><p>“Eh. Humans can be resilient in a fight, but they wouldn’t have been my choice, personally. Even if I was to run, what would they do? Herd me into a trap where a non-human would get me?” </p><p>“I don’t think I’m quite allowed to tell you, Scout.” </p><p>He chuckled and flicked his goggles down with a finger. “Yeah, that’s true. I’ll see you on Monday then, I better get started on looking for my things. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Instead of transforming as Optimus expected, Scout started strolling off towards the trees. Thankfully, he was steering away from The Autobots in there, but it wouldn’t hurt much if he did see them there. </p><p>He watched Scout go, and when he was out of sight, he heard a quick snap-click of his transformation and an engine fading away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Base on the Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Optimus takes up the wonderful art of directing npc dialogue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imagine optimus playing Detroit: Become Human lol. I wanna play it so bad but all i can do is watch a game grumps playthrough<br/>Just so ya know, i'm very aware of how boring this one is, and it very much sounds like optimus is doing npc interaction the whole time. hence the summary. I've been trying to work on length and depth of chapters but idk if its working</p><p>I also think I might start writing a bit in first person for each chapter, like some sort of mind-diary or something. Or like Stephen King does: “dear reader, I understand you’re one of the few who can understand my inner thoughts. I was recording this blablabla.” I think I'll do that for this chapter too actually, before I post I’ll write it down rq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what else?” </p><p>“I don’t have much to say about it.” </p><p>After spending a few days planning the meeting on base, it was the day to head back onto the beach. </p><p>“This was all very last minute, Optimus. I’m one of the guys goin’ out there to meet this potentially dangerous guy and I learnt his name only 5 minutes ago.” </p><p>Lennox crossed his arms, looking directly at Optimus. He was at eye level on a steel platform, which made it difficult to avoid his expectant stare. </p><p>“I... cannot say much more than what I have without disregarding promises I made to superiors. It pains me as much as it does you.” </p><p>Lennox sighed deeply. “I get what you mean, there. They never let me know anything till it's too late. Ignoring all that, how long have we got?” </p><p>“Not long—seven minutes. They wanted the four of you out there as soon as possible.” </p><p>“I thought it was three of us? As well as you and Ratchet.” </p><p>“No, they’re letting Sam come. I asked them not to, since he could increase the stress of situation, but he insisted. I don't know why.” </p><p>He scoffed, “he seems to do that a lot. Who’s dropping him home, then? I know they won’t let him stay at base.” </p><p>“I am. I believe he asked specifically for me rather than Bumblebee, which is strange. Again; I don't know why.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you'll find out- Oh, I have to go, there’s the director calling me. Hey, it was nice to catch up, though, Prime. I'll see you in a few minutes." He turned around and walked tiredly down the steps away from Optimus. </p><p>He only nodded in response and stood up from his kneel. He wished Lennox would time his conversations better, not when they only had minutes to talk, but he resolved that he was lucky to get a conversation at all. His human companions on base had been rather uncomfortable after the first meeting with Scout, including Lennox. It was confusing, to say the least; especially when it happened in such a short amount of time. He would’ve wondered why, but he decided not to. Best to focus on more important issues. </p><p>He wandered out of the warehouse, spotting Ratchet scuffling at something on the ground. He stepped around military planes' wide wings and walked to where Ratchet was sorting equipment. He said nothing, nodding to greet Ratchet wordlessly. The sun shone pleasantly—it was 10:15am.  </p><p>He didn’t know what the equipment was being sorted into. He thought quietly, watching as Ratchet grumbled to himself and pushed objects into three different piles. There was a group of poles that looked identical in every way, but each of them was placed unevenly in different piles. </p><p>“Ratchet. How in the world are you organising these?” He picked up and inspected a steel ball with many components. It had been thrown into the pile on the right. </p><p>Ratchet pointed to the left pile. “Broken or useless.” Then the middle one, “belongs in subspace—emergency tools.” And finally, the third, which was taller than the other two. “That monster is everything else. I need to sort that too, eventually.” </p><p>“Hm. And when did you start?” </p><p>“Not long ago. I needed to get it done while I remembered, you see.” Ratchet stuffed the middle pile into his subspace in his shoulder. He left the biggest pile there, since it was mostly out of the way. The left one, he wrapped in a thin but wide cloth and tucked under his arm. He gestured for Optimus to follow him to the Autobots’ impromptu hangar in the unfamiliar base. </p><p>“You were the one to talk to Scout, is that right?” </p><p>“I was... he hasn’t changed. It was far too easy to settle back into a comfortable silence with him. I let him insult me a little, but from him it feels... Odd. Friendly, a way.” </p><p>“You let him insult you? Even Ironhide won’t insult you all that bad.” </p><p>“I know, but it’s better than him trying to get on my good side for the sake of it. He's always been honest to me, I have to say I appreciate it. “ </p><p>“I understand how you mean. He is an odd fellow, but true to himself at least. I’ve never felt all that threatened by him, either.” </p><p>“Director Galloway and the General don’t seem to be realize that part. Scout most definitely isn’t the type to attack blatantly in that type of situation, he knows what would result—which is his defeat. I told them that, yet they brought two human teams and made me bring two Autobots along.’ He sighed, wiping a servo down his face. “It would’ve gone better if I was alone, but I suppose it went well besides. He heard the humans, too, just like I said he would.” He ducked under the doorway into the shadowy hangar where the twins pestered Ironhide. </p><p>“Ah yes, I heard about that.” </p><p>“You’d think such a 'hard-working military' wouldn’t gossip so much”, He mused. </p><p>Ratchet chuckled, placing the broken things in his corner of the Hangar. “I can’t wait to go back to Diego Garcia. It’s unbearably small here, though there is the sea nearby.” </p><p>Optimus nodded slowly and checked the time—10:20. “Ah, Ratchet, it’s time to leave. I saw where the others are, follow me.” He transformed as gently as he could; no need to show off in such a claustrophobic space. Ratchet followed suit. He led the way to where a group was readying to head away from the base. There were two jeeps; one with Sam, the General, Lieutenant Lennox and Director Galloway. The other presumably had various soldiers for some backup, as he expected. They were all settled and waiting in the base’s driveway onto the main road, watching Optimus and Ratchet roll to meet them. </p><p>When Lennox saw Optimus drawing up beside their assembly, he waved for them to head off. They started off quickly. A small group watched them leave as Optimus pulled to the front of the group with Ratchet holding up the end. The two jeeps nestled themselves in between. </p><p>The trip there was peaceful enough—10:49am on a Monday. The calm before the storm, Ironhide would say. He could guess how the meeting with Scout would go, but he’d promised to take extra care with him when more fragile creatures were nearby. Despite believing he shouldn’t have had to, he knew he’d probably do it by instinct anyway so he agreed. </p><p>Driving to the strip of shore was a pleasant experience. The light rain the night before had brightened the grass and the buildings seemed to shine a little more. He wondered if his good mood would last till the end of the day, but he didn’t wonder for long. There was a glorious gleam on his paint from the sunlight. Without acknowledging the vanity of the thought, he wished he could stand outside himself just to admire. Luckily, he’d never had questions on his choice of appearance. He didn’t know if he could tell someone, to their face, his honest opinion on his whole alt mode. </p><p>He kept on driving, once in a while checking in on Lennox’s comm. Everything was smooth; Director Galloway had an irritating and downright unfortunate mood; Sam was staring into the distance and making conversation at inconsistent times; all was normal and well.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>Good morning, dear reader and hopefully, dear friend. I’m looking back through my memories of this morning before I must recognize my responsibilities. I'm unused to writing reports in this way; I apologize for mistakes or odd words, though I will sweep through and remove the ones I detect. The morning was boring for me, but also necessary. I haven't much to report on in that area.<br/>
I know you will notice my distaste in the humans' involvement. While I understand their want for safety and will happily provide what safety I can, I fear it may hinder my progress with Scout. He might appreciate upfront knowledge of the humans’ opinion of him, or he might be offended. It’s hard to tell.<br/>
Regardless, I’ll tell you a short bit of my history with him so that you understand exactly what is going on.<br/>
He was raised as a Decepticon in the days where they were only just starting to live up to the role of terrorists. In that time, he learnt my former name and eventually made a nickname out of it when we later met. We met by chance; I was already a Prime, he was a rascal, who was attempting to steal out of the Autobots’ reserves of filtered energon. I didn’t quite know what to do at the time, but it all eventually led to an unlikely friendship which became very unstable when Scout left for another planet due to the heaviness of the civil war. He entered Earth’s atmosphere on the 16th of January, 1891. We’ve crossed each other’s path a few times throughout the years. </p><p>It’s all a bit more complicated than what I’ve told you, of course, but those are the basics. Anyhow, I hope to see you, reader, again in the coming days or perhaps weeks. For now, goodbye. I've been called upon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Busy Waiting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So yeah theyre waiting and scout shows up finally woooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG<br/>I was finishing a bunch of other useless stuff I'm sorry lol<br/>I wrote a TFP essay on a particular scene, should i post it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no reliable road that led to beach, which was unfortunate but also pleasing in a way. Instead of driving, Optimus could walk through the ragged path between trees. Sure, driving was easier, but one couldn’t deny the peace of a short walk, especially when it leads to a beautiful place. Ratchet was thoroughly unimpressed with having to walk, though—Optimus inwardly smiled at every one of his pessimistic statements, but outwardly appeared like he wasn’t listening. </p><p>The texture of the ground wasn’t something he’d want on his wheels, though. Disgustingly, it felt muddy and gritty at the same time. Also sticky, but when he raised his foot, it dropped off with a slop. </p><p>11:03am. When he finally walked out of the opening in the trees, the shore was more welcoming than he expected. Scout wasn’t there yet, but he would be soon. He watched the shiny frothy waves slide across the sand as he waited for the humans to prep themselves. Listening to the ocean and exasperated voices behind him, a short-lived sense of contentedness and calm washed over. For something to do, he ran through his schedule; only a short one. Or maybe he just hadn’t taken time to flesh out his schedule and so it seemed tidy? Whichever, the view was spectacular. The rainy days had cleared out all of the dreary clouds, which he could see far on the horizon. </p><p>Ratchet walked up next to him, grumbling what was probably a complaint. “Optimus, I don’t know how you can handle this sand. It’s stuck to me in all the worst places.” </p><p>“If you weren’t tying yourself in a knot about it, you’d be just as comfortable as me. Relax, Ratchet. It’s a good day.” </p><p>He only scoffed and planted his servos on his hips. They waited there together for a short time, comfortable and relishing the chill of the wind. </p><p>“Optimus! Ratchet!” Lennox called from behind them. They both turned around, seeing a few tables set up all around. They really were taking the serious approach; all because he offhandedly mentioned that Scout used to be Decepticon. </p><p>Optimus walked up to him and knelt, watching Lennox expectantly. </p><p>“He’s near, Prime, we got an energon reading from the tree-line.” </p><p>“I’ll look out for him. Are we planning for a long stay here?” He indicated the chairs and tables. </p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know. Do you think they’re overreacting with this? I mean, they should take precautions, but...” He shrugged. </p><p>“Absolutely, I think they are overreacting”, he blurted without much thought. Slightly embarrassed, he added, “but don’t tell them that.” </p><p>Lennox laughed, nodded, and started walking back to the jeeps. </p><p>Just then, he heard a smooth and throaty engine. It was coming from a different direction that they’d came from; apparently there was another road they didn’t know about. He mentioned it to Ratchet, who gave him an annoyed face and didn’t reply. </p><p>An attractive blue convertible rolled onto the sand. He’d recognize that ‘60s corvette anywhere. Dust marred his sleek chrome bars, and his whitewall tyres weren’t so crisp and clean-looking as he knew they should be. Clearly, he hadn’t stopped for a carwash. </p><p>When he transformed, it was pleasantly quiet and a little satisfying to watch. Scout’s quick transformations was always something he envied, if just a small bit. When he stood and stretched with a creak and a groan, he swiped off the sand on his shoulders. He also scraped some limp plant on his thigh, which was made of his alt mode’s white sides. </p><p>“Oh, dearest Lord, I should’ve chosen Miami or something to meet at. Even Russia’s not this squishy.” He yawned, and stretched, nodding at Optimus, who walked forward to shake his hand and greet him properly. </p><p>“Look at you, Doctor! Man, you need a good paintjob. Wanna match my colour, we’ll both be—what is it—Persian blue? Dunno. Good to see you!” </p><p>“It’s good to see you as well. And, Persian blue isn’t exactly for me.” Ratchet approached and shook Scout’s hand as well. </p><p>Optimus mumbled, “you seem fresh and energetic this morning”, watching as his human allies settled in their seats with their eyes glued to the stranger. “Had Scout even seen them?”, he wondered. </p><p>“Ah, no, I’m exhausted. I heard that acting a certain way kind of makes it believable and true so... yeah. Fake it till you make it, but it’s supposed to actually work. You know?” </p><p>Ratchet shrugged and replied, “how did you go? I heard you took a few days to collect your belongings?” </p><p>“Yeah, Yeah. Turns out I did have time for Belgium, because I went up around that way anyway. I broke a couple road rules but I’m here now!” He grinned and gestured all around him, like he was taking the world to his chest. He then noticed the tables that were set up, and the two jeeps. The humans stared at him; he stared right back. </p><p>“Ah. I suppose that’s your higher-ups, huh?” </p><p>“Not properly. We are equals.” Optimus gestured for him to go closer. “They are to decide how the Autobots should react to your presence. They thought there was another—human—opinion needed in the matter. This was due to the personal history I’ve had with you. I have a biased opinion; I believe they specifically said.” </p><p>Scout kneeled, looking at each of the people in turn; Lennox, Director Galloway, General, and Sam. “Well, you fine fellows look downright unimpressed. Am I not pretty enough for you?” </p><p>Optimus rubbed his optic, already tired of being there. “My friends, this is Generation Scout”, Scout muttered behind him as he spoke, “who is willing to forego his Decepticon tendencies in order to be welcomed as an Autobot. He’s an old friend of mine and Ratchet’s, and has been disguised on Earth since 1891. Before we properly start this meeting, I’d like to give my piece of mind; I ask you to be lenient to Scout because he could prove extremely useful in matters involving humans and Cybertronians interacting and may also act as a messenger or runner outside of base. I have not explicitly discussed this with any one of you, but I wanted to speak on it momentarily. Of course, this is all only with Scout’s consent.” He glanced at Scout—he was watching quietly, still kneeling. “Please, continue.” </p><p>Ratchet butted in before the General could. “I also have something to say: Scout may be nothing but a rascal at face value, sir, but don’t let him fool you. He is skilled in ways that many of us Autobots aren’t and has... sentimental value to many of us. He also has connections with other Cybertronians of whom would not speak to a full Autobot. As Optimus said, it is best to be lenient, because his Decepticon or neutral nature has plenty of advantages one of us could not reach. Scout, don’t look at me as if I am complimenting you.” </p><p>“Aw nuts, you two are just the most swell dads I ever knew.” Sam nearly laughed, but Ratchet only sighed in disappointment. “Look at me, being a whole strategy and asset and all.” </p><p>Optimus told him, “please be quiet. We are advocating for your place among the autobots. Do not involve yourself until we have finished, because we have to keep a chain of command.” </p><p>“Ah, ‘course, Pax. I’ll be shutting up, sitting here havin’ a ring-a-ding-ding. Love ya.” </p><p>Galloway piped up, “sirs, we should be getting along with this. Now, we do have more questions for Scout, so don’t shut up just yet. So...” He kept on talking for a long while, Scout leaning in and listening intently. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Reader, I do apologize for ending this memory on such a strange time. </p><p>I regrettably must keep this note short in order to keep a semblance of routine about my activities. I was not expecting to speak to you on this night, so I do not have a plan or much to talk of. I do not mean to sound dismissive; I simply don’t have anything worthwhile to say. </p><p>No, one small thing! I managed to find an especially helpful site that I used once or twice to ‘translate’ some of Scout’s slang into something a modern person would understand: http://www.paper-dragon.com/1939/slang.html. I hope it comes into use. I find it interesting to read myself, but that’s not important. </p><p>I wish you a fine day or evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>